


It's Too Late to Run Away From It All

by TransBoyWonder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Biting, Blood and Gore, F/F, Multi, No beta reader, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransBoyWonder/pseuds/TransBoyWonder
Summary: McGonagall and Bellatrix mated in the past and have had to live with the lie of their life. When young Hermione shows signs of heat she is attacked. Will the alpha women be able to protect their little kitten?





	It's Too Late to Run Away From It All

Minerva could smell the stench of the boys dormitory, she could always smell the children. Their strange hormones hung in in the air like dirty wet socks. The girl’s scent not being much of an improvement, as it was bursting with cosmetic perfumes, none of which smelt like ‘an autumn breeze’ or ‘lullaby lollipop.’ McGonagall’s dark forest robes swayed with her gait, the twilight making the castle quite. Much too quite for her liking. At least when the children were running about she could pretend the war had never happened. That all this tarnish at Hogwarts was just a bad dream. ‘What a foolish old woman I’ve become.’ Blue eyes cast downwards ashamed at her naive wishes. 

It had been two years since the war, since Voldemort's soul was destroyed and the golden trio set out into the world. If you could call it setting out? The three had really disappeared, except for Hermione. She had come home to Hogwarts, the library particularly. Which is where the older woman found her most nights. This was her reason for trolling around the grounds. She was bound to find the young woman asleep on a book. Her ringlets pulled back in a messy ponytail. Miss Granger kept her mane out of her face these days, as if needing to be able to find all exits. Her eyes held sadness that none of the other students could understand, not really. 

Turning the corner an archway to the library, to find Granger not in her usual spot. A chill ran through the old cat. Something was wrong, so, so, very wrong. The scent of blood overflowing in her nostrils. A sucking noise turned into a cry and then the sound of scraping. Quickly dashing around the tables and chairs. A moan stopped Minerva in her tracks, the restricted section! Pulling out her wand and throwing open the doors to find Black hair, and a thin woman covered in blood. 

“SHE NEEDS MEDWITCH!” Bellatrix Lestrange screeched horrified, blue eyes looked down to see the young gryffindor soaked in blood, her thigh torn open. Blood seeping all over the old stones. A puddle of red colored death a halo around her frizzy hair. The cat sat on her heels and let her hands roam over the girl, possessed with healing charms, possessed with the need to make this better, she started chanting spells. Every blood replenish and skin graph paper she had ever read, thinking back to years of battle and nurses that installed wisdom. 

“Minerva, you cannot fix this. Get Pomfrey, get anyone!” Bellatrix tried, her fingernails sharp reaching out to the older woman. Who pushed her off quickly and closed her eyes in concentration. It was hard to think with the Black woman around, the scent of her was too warm, too familiar and sweet. Miss Granger’s blood streamed backwards into the pale skin. Her color still beyond opac. 

The headmistress opened her eyes to take the two women in front of her in. The criminally insane witch was in a black and dark purple corset with her robes around Hermione's stomach, as if to keep the dying girl warm. It was a disgusting sight, whatever kindness the woman had...well the cat wouldn’t buy it. Bella knelt down bush her to feel the golden girls pulse. 

“Hide her, if anyone knew she was here….What happened. She’d be locked up.” Bella said ringing her hands out of blood that had covered the girl. Pulling her robes to cover the gryffindor was an act of modesty. Her uniform was torn open, shirt ripped in many places. Minerva leaned over to check the girls neck, no bite. Just some small scratches from a fight. 

“Did you do this Lestrange?” Her jaw clenched, gut flipping in invisible knots at the idea of what the death eater was capable of. 

“Don’t be stupid!” She spat sadistically, trying her best to keep the hurt from her eyes. But the smell was enough, their connection was too strong.

“If I find out that yo-” Greyish auburn curls fell from her tight bun, the smell of her hair making the darker woman back away. This wasn’t supposed to happen. “It isn’t supposed to be like this. She’s still just a chil-” The feeling of regret flooded the old lions veins.

“She’s an unmated female, Hermione never should have been out of bed at this time.” The black haired woman snarled. It did not come out accusatory to her or the head of her house. But that did not take off the glare that stuck to McGonagall’s face.

“Yes, well you should be dead. But it seems this night is full of all sorts of surprises.” Dark eyes bore into her old teachers. 

“I did not expect you to jump for joy at my return. I am merly-” All of it was said with her head down, submissively. It was not a good act, they both knew she was many things. But submissive wasn’t one of them. The slytherin was caught, cornered, and like all animals she was trying to slink out of it.

“Bringing an attacked student back into the custody of her headmistress? How noble of you Bellatrix. Perhaps you should have been sorted into Gryffindor? Why are you here, tell me one reason I shouldn’t call the Ministry? Or heaven forbid a dementor?” The threat pained them both. Their connection no longer lost, but the pain was unbearable and neither could look at the other. So Minerva tried again, ”get out of my school child. Do not come back.” 

“I can’t do that.”

“She is not yours.” The headmistress retired through furrowed brows.

“Nor is she yours, yet.”

“You wish to fight for dominance of an underaged girl? You think that after almost dying tonight that she’ll flee into your arms with the love that you could never understand?” They were meant to sting, but Bellatrix mask held no sign of emotion. “You are a fugitive, Lestrange. There is no safe place for you. They will find you, and you will get the dementors kiss.”

“I will not be found, it’s been years..” McGonagall almost thought she heard ‘why didn’t you look for me,’ in the end of that sentence. The older woman flicked her wand and Hermione was floating above the ground.

“Where will you take her?” Bella said, desperately as she followed the two women out of the room. 

“You have no grounds to be inquisitive here.” McGonagall answered, speed walking down the corridor. Hermione’s pulse was weak but the life inside of her was not gone. The older cat had thought about bringing Madame Pomfrey to her chambers and having the girl stay there. But decided against it. They’d have to put the hospital wing on lock down. She’d perform the spell herself. 

 

______________________________

 

Three days later Hermione woke, her vision was foggy. Turning her head just a tad to the right to see the elderly nurse submerging a towel and ringing out the water. The sound of droplets hitting the liquid in the bowl made the brunette her lick her lips. The taste of blood immediate, her body hurt. Lip was swollen and bloody, it wasn’t a dream then? The brightest witch of her age had really been attacked. 

The cold towel was pressed to her forehead.

“Good evening Miss Granger. Glad to have you back with us.” Madame Pomfrey said as she went about opening vials and mixing them into a cup. 

“How long was….”

“A few days, you’re here now. Dat’s all dat matters, dear.” The scottish woman said matter of factly. Casting a few spells to check on the students vitals.

________________________________

Bellatrix watched, her tongue scraping the top of her mouth irritated. Hands cupped, holding the image of young witch in the enchanted water. 

“Stop that,” Minerva said from the bedroom. Bella let go of the water, it slowly circled the drain, showing a silver glow as it drained. She was naked in the headmistresses loo. She had undergone interrogation for 4 hours. The death eater was surprised her ex lover had not used any curses. Obviously able to tell if she was lying. It was a weakness, to have a mate. Especially as a criminal, with your paramour on the other side of the war.  
After being looked over, they had fallen into bed. As the two could not be this close and not touch. It was chemical, Bella told herself. Minerva had not spoken of her staying, or saying she had not called the ministry. There were no declarations of love. The two moaned and battled for dominance as the savored each others most intimate places. 

Drying her hands Bellatrix exited the water closet. Not knowing what her future would hold. But knowing she had to find Hermione. The stupid golden child would not be staying in this castle any longer 

_____________________________________

Hermione was propped on a pillow. The cold metal headboard holding no luxury for her back. Nevil had brought his dinner in and ate silently in a chair next to her. He had a turkey sandwich with potato crisps and an apple. The new professor sat content to not talk, but happy his friend was awake. 

“Neville?”

“Ya Hermione?”

“Do you know what happened to me?” Brown eyes studied her friends, the young man was studying to be a hogwarts herbology professor. He seemed older than her in more ways than one today. He put down his wonder bread sandwich and gulped down the remaining food in his mouth.

“I um..I don’t quite know. I mean I’ve heard hear say. But I- no one, that is, knows.” Nodding Hermione tried a weak smile at him. If he had known, he wouldn’t be sitting here. She thought to herself. Logically, the girl knew he would not hurt her. But someone being this close was too intense, especially right now. The door creaked open, the sound pulling both of them from their awkward discussion. A feeling of ease washed over, Professor McGonagall strode in nodding at the head nurse. 

“Miss Granger, it is good to see you awake.” The young gryffindor smiled but before she could say any pleasantries the older woman turned to the nurse. 

“I directly requested a locked-” Minerva began trying to keep her emotions out of the transaction.

“Professor Longbottom was tested, Headmistress.” The poor gryffindor boy looked uncomfortable and fidgeted in his seat. Pomfrey defended, not leaving out her opinion on the matter.

“That may be, but no one was to-”

“Headmistress, It’s fine. Neville was just keeping me company as I ate.” Hermione tried to defend him, hoping this was not going to escalate. The older woman looked down to see the girls food barley touched. She appeared to be rolling the peas back and forth on her plate. Silly little kitten, if you were mine you’d be gett’n a good smacking for that. The woman thought smugly. But answered her nonetheless. 

“Miss Granger, you were attached. There will be an investigation. Unitil it is clear who-” Neville started to pack up his food but a bandaged hand touched his knee lightly to stop him. Both women saw it and stiffened.

“You cannot be serious, Neville is my friend he would never-” Hermione attempted, the vein on her forehead popping out rebelliously. 

“You can not possibly under-” Pomfrey grabbed the professors arm tightly. This made the girl turn practically red at the idea that she didn’t ‘understand’ something. That the other witch would have to defend her. For fuck sake she wasn’t a child anylonger.

“I don’t need you to-” Then Minerva let out a growl and Hermione's head snapped to the side in submission. The girl was appalled at her actions and tried to cover it. Putting down her fork and grabbing at her jugular as if to cover her obvious show. 

“Miss Granger,” she tried again, the feeling of desire overwhelming at the little show. “I know that Professor Longbottom is your friend. I know that he would not hurt you. However, that is not the point. You need to be in a secure location until the perpetrator is caught.”

“I know who did this to me.” The room grew silent and panic filled in the head gryffindors gut, please do not let it be Bellatrix. 

“I’ve seen him before, I honestly thought he was dead...It I, I won’t be pressing charges.” She said embarrassed at her admission. Before the old cat could cut into the ludacris thoughts, Neville started.

“‘Mione you gotta talk to the Aurora’s. The ministry, he has to be put away for what he did. We should send for Harry and Ron.”

“NO!” The girl snapped a little too hard at her friend. “Sorry no, It was my own fault. I was stupid, it’s my- I don’t want to talk about this.” Madame Pomfrey obviously didn’t like this answer either. 

“Girl you must, or he will do this to another. You were lucky, he didn’t rape or kill you. But the next one might not be lucky. You’ll feel a heavy heart if you are responsible for someone else’s burden. You must.” Hermione felt tears swell in her eyes, this was all too embarrassing.’ Some brave gryffindor I am.’ 

“Was I….Was I marked?” She didn’t feel it, couldn’t feel a bite on her neck, but knew that she had been torn apart. 

“No.” McGonagall said sternly, no one understood where her anger at the student came from. But it was radiating off her so strongly that it made the room sticky with tension. 

“When can I return to my classes?” The brunette asked defeated by the whole conversation.

“When I allow it Miss Granger.” With that the headmistress left the three without another word. 

 

________________________________________

 

A week into being held hostage in the hospital wing and the golden girl was over it. So far over it that she had planned a break out. Neville had strongly suggested against it, but she was done. Minerva was not allowing her to even do classwork, not to study or write. Not that the bandages across her body would allow much ability to write for a while. She spent a lot of time in physical therapy. A nice woman named Gertrude assisted her with walking and bending her legs. Hermione was stubborn and pushed too hard, too often. One day she had indeed gone too far on her right knee. Madame Pomfrey had scolded her and given a potion that turned the muscle cold. The girl asked if the nurse could just cast a muscle relaxer but she insisted that the strict orders of the headmistress forbade it. Neville had been a good friend and snuck her in the ‘Adventures of Tom Sawyer.’ Which she had read twice already. 

Brunette curls lay spread on the bed sheets, her feet against the wall and headboard. Sitting with her legs in the air and an ice pack bound around her knee. A book hung in one hand. This is the position in which Bellatrix found her. It was easily 2 in the morning. The only light in the hospital wing sat on the nightstand next to the girls bed. A low glow from a lantern. 

“Mudblood, you musn’t sit like that, you’ll hurt yourself.” Granger looked over at Bellatrix and smiled. Setting down the blue leather bound book, shocked to see her.

“I hate that nickname, it’s vile.” The small smirk on her lips said she was more excited about seeing the eldest Black than about the insult. 

“It’s not smart for growing young ladies to sit upside down.” Black curls hung bound much like her mates had. A black sweater with grey tuffs clung to her sides along with her normal black skirt.   
“Bellatrix what if someone sees you?” She said quickly sitting moving, it was too much of a rush of blood and the brunette was instantly dizzy. Pale fingers grabbed lightly at the girls arms to steady her. Hermione had felt the older womans touch before, but it still felt like electricity on her skin. She held on too tight, her touch was hard and intense.

“Easy little one, or you’ll never be allowed to leave.” The death eater realized how soft her words sounded around Hermione. She tried to hide it, but the gryffindor was so full of light. As if she was a field of daisies and butterflies and Bella was a grey rolling thunderstorm.

“Don’t do that.” Hermione said quickly, pulling out of her arms. It hurt to do, the feeling of the dark haired woman was soothing her head. 

“What have I done, kitten?” The darker one stepped back, trying not to show her hurt. Releasing the young cat from her bony fingers.

“Don’t do that either, with the nicknames and the caring glances. You do not get to do that. You don’t have the right.” The gryffindor grew angry, hoping that tears that had so little flowed over the last week would not break. “Don’t pity me Lestrange!” She shouted into the darkness.

“Shhh, when have I ever pitied you?” Hermione’s head had a bandage around it, her body had bandages and gauze to cover her up. She had yet to see herself truly naked. But knew that what had happened to her would have her strange friend try to show kindness. 

“I don’t blame you. I know you probably blame yourself.” Dark eyes cast to the floor, Bella did blame herself. She should have protected the young cat. 

“You said you wouldn’t practice without me mudblood.” It was accusatory and cold, the tone in it held no forgiveness. 

“So this is my fault?” Light brown eyes started to glimmer with unshed tears.”I deserve what I got then,” Hermione pushed the death eater “huh?” Dark black eyebrows furrowed angrily, it was true. Black was upset at her student. The mudblood was supposed to only switch into her animagus with her. She hadn’t thought that was such a hard rule to follow, but of course the stubborn girl didn’t listen. 

“You were s-”

“Get out.” Gritting her teeth together, Hermione’s only true friend was being righteous. This wasn’t her fault and she wasn’t about to take any more guilt. She knew it was foolish, but not changing into her animal form had been painful. It had hurt, like her human body needed release. 

“Mudblood, don’t.” The older woman bore her fangs, she did not take well to rejection. 

“Get out or I’ll scream so loud that the castle will drag you out.” The threat hurt them both, but the young girl would not relent. Bellatrix had crossed the line and she didn’t care at the moment. 

“You are being foolish.”

“LEAVE I-”

Bellatrix growled showing her dominance and tears fell as Granger closed her eyes in fear.

“I will not leave you alone,” Bella let out ragged breathless, trying to shield her fangs “not again. I will not let you get..no never again.” Hermione wanted to throw things to tell her she didn't want her here. That she was taking advantage of her. That she didn’t belong to the woman. They hadn’t even shared a kiss yet and now the death eater was laying dominant claim to her. 

“I have heard enough of this Lestrange.” Mcgonagall came out from around the doorway. “You had one job, you were to stay away from Miss Granger. I will call the ministry and have you locked away once again.” Hermione’s eyes grew with fear, they had been caught. She may never get to see her odd friend again. Her tune quickly changing from anger to fear. She had threatened the exact thing but now she was terrified it would actually happen.

“Professor please-

“Minerva-” Bella started frustrated at the whole situation. This was not how this visit was supposed to go. 

“No, not again. Not here.” She spat her Scottish accent too strongly and her mate could feel the anger.

“She belongs-,” McGonagall knew what the end of that sentence was.

“Enough.” Another primal growl from the eldest cat, the two women shut up immediately. “Miss Granger, I know how long you have been keeping this ‘friendship’ with Miss Lestrange. It must end now, you are in no condition to be aroun-”

“Another alpha? Really professor because here you are.” Hermione’s naive anger radiated into the room and all of the women tensed. 

“Mudblood don’t-” Bellatrix had seen the eldest animals pushed to the breaking point. It took a lot but her primal need for the young girl was coming in waves, just like Bella’s. If she continued to push the alpha might snap. 

“I am here for your care.” Minerva would keep control, this was her castle now. These were her mates, she would not snap. 

“I am over 18 years old. I don’t need you to-” The childish fight was coming out faster than any of them could handle.

“You are a student at Hogwarts and YOUR care is MY responsibility. I should not have ever let this happen. This little visit is over. Bellatrix will be leaving the castle tonight.” She said the last part looking into her mates eyes with maddening fury. Bella held the gaze, her dominance wanting to snap. The feeling of biting McGonagall's neck, to try and make her give. It never worked, the older cat would always win. 

“Minerva,” The eldest Black sister said patiently. “Her cycle will come again. I will not be sane-”

“You should have thought of that before you befriended a young,-”

“Stop it!” Hermione interjected horrified at the sight in front of her. The two woman who she so desired were fighting in a ridiculous argument. 

“Inexperienced-” That hurt the young girl more than she wanted to admit.

“Stop!” She shouted hoping that no one in the castle could hear them.

“Girl who-” The ending of that sentence made both of the woman near the bed tense. 

“STOP IT RIGHT NOW!” The Gryffindor shouted at her headmistress. The hair on the back of the auburn woman’s neck stood at attention, ready to bite hard down on her cub’s jugular. 

“I went to you! I tried to come to you first and you blew me off!” This stopped the older woman, the teenager felt rejection? 

“I did no such thing Miss Granger!” The idea that her mate would ever think that the Scottish woman didn’t want her was preposterous. 

“YES YOU DID! So I made friends with Bella, yeah I know it wasn’t the smartest friendship. But she helped me. She listened to me about the war and my fears. She soothed me at night. Your friendship has been torment Professor!” Jealousy shot through the head alpha at that. Had she not shown the girl kindness? Sure, the blue eyed woman had kept some distance, if only to protect her. 

“I asked you to mate with me!” That hung in the air with weight of an elephant. 

“ So now you don’t get a say in my life.” That efficiently shut the older cat up. She had replayed that night a million times over in her mind. There was so much desire over it. 

“You cannot take away the one person who was helping me.”

“She is a criminal, you are a student-”

“And you are her mate! If you send her away I will tell everyone who you mated! You can’t risk that Headmistress.” Hermione was fuming and willing to play dirty. Bellatrix just watched stunned at how low the cub was playing. Both women wondered what gave them away. 

“You are playing with fire.”

“If you look at my bandages you’ll see I’ve already been burned, McGonagall.” Light brown eyes dug deep into the head alpha’s. Waiting for her to bare her fangs like Bella, show her dominance. 

“Very well.” 

_____________________________________

Bellatrix stayed in the castle, under McGonagall’s direct supervision. She was not to be seen by another soul. But at 11pm to 3am the death eater was escorted, in animagus form, to the hospital wing with her mate very close. It was a supervised visit, and the eldest Gryffindor did not interject or join. Merely sat there and watched their exchange. The first night was tense. No one knew quite where to sit or what to say. The second and third, Hermione filled the gap of tension with talks about books. It was obvious to Bella how interested in this topic Minerva was, but she kept her eyes fixed on them. Not speaking, but not shying away from glaring. 

The fifth night Bellatrix tried to sit on the bed instead of a chair and McGonagall snapped so fast at Bella’s throat that she did not try it again. But by the seventh night Minerva spoke up. 

“You will be allowed to leave the hospital wing tomorrow.” Hermione brightened at this, extremely surprised at the sudden words from the stern headmistress. 

“Really?” Light brown eyes lit up, the bandage on her forehead gone, along with the one on her left forearm. The scaring was minimal on both, it would be there, but not as noticable with time. The dried blood crusted on her knuckles still would crack and open again. 

“Yes, you will be granted private lessons until you are fit to go back to classes.”

“Minerva, that is not a good idea. Her cycle will come soon.”

“Around the fourteenth, I’m aware Miss Lestrange.” 

“She can’t be around other students when she’s-” In heat, that word hung in the air, the idea was enough for all of their mouths to water. 

“Nor will she be, but it has come to my attention that keeping you in the Hospital wing only seems to bring more trouble.” She looked directly at Bellatrix. 

“I cannot see her anymore?” The Slytherin asked, tightening her knuckles on the hospital blanket. 

“That’s not fair, we had an agreement.” Granger began eyes going wide at the thought of losing the late night chats. 

“You had your visits Miss Granger y-”

“Stop calling me Miss Granger, I can see how you look at me. I cannot be that repulsive that you have to….do I really mean so little to you? Am I just another student?” Bellatrix glanced at her mate, it was time. Hermione deserved to know, she had to know. 

“If every young woman or man who fancied a teacher, acted on such a-.” The dark haired woman bit back at such a defiance of the truth.

“Stop it Minerva, she needs us. This is ridiculous you are being-”

“There is no us.” The red haired woman snarled with disgust on her face, but somewhere along the way it was lost in her eyes. 

“So that is it then?” Four eyes studied Hermione with padded gloves. As if she may explode at the wrong move. “You get to decide who I love? Because of your job, your ‘duty,’” Brown eyes sharpened at the idea. “That’s it.” Tears fell freely once again at the mere idea of losing the only comfort that Hermione had. 

“Little one, do not fret. Your professor will watch over you whilst I am away.”

“Dead you mean? While you are dead? When they suck the soul from your body?” A childish quivering lip stuck out, and then light brown eyes locked onto the eldest of the three. “How will you be able to go on?” The last part was said with sadness, not at the idea of the cub loosing her friend and mentor. But the transfiguration teach having to feel her mate parish. The idea of anyone’s love dying was painful. But being bound to another, and feeling their soul be taken, it would drive the eldest mad. 

“It will not be the first time, I have lost her, child.” Minerva said it with no pity for herself, but rather lack of any possible love for the future.

“Please. Give me some time?” Hermione pleaded.

“I have given you more than I had to give.” 

“What if he comes back Minerva?” The cat let out a snarl at the idea of that bastard inside the castle walls with the young kitten again. Bellatrix stepped closer to her mate.” You must kill him. You’ll be marked a criminal. But I do not exist any longer, I can kill him. I’ll hunt him down. You won’t be involved. He deserves-”

“Yes.” The sharp jaw snapped at attention, it was too much. The Gryffindors alpha was speaking, her job didn’t matter. Not compared to this, Hermione would be safe at all cost.

“What?” Bella’s eyes lit up in delight at the idea of blood. 

“As the headmistress of Hogwarts I place you under arrest. But as an alpha...as your mate. I will be disarmed and unable to hold you. You will find him, slowly, slowly disembowel him. I want him to suffer Bella.” Hermione had never heard such harsh words from her teacher. 

“No you can't! He’s a monster! He’ll kill you! Please don’t do this Bellatrix!” The snake shook her head. 

“Kitten, it is our job to keep you safe. We failed before, but we will make it right. He will scream and writhe in pain and I will enjoy ever shriek he admits for touching you. “


End file.
